The Wizards Redemption
by Emily822
Summary: Alex and her brothers have had a calm life with "protective magic". However when dementors threaten lives, Harry, Ron and Hermione help. And tell Aelx and her brothes the truth about their magic.
1. Chapter 1: Alex's plan

**Hey guys. I hope you like it. Please review. All review are welcome. Thanx =D**

* * *

**ALEX POV (point of view)**

* * *

I was sitting in my room.

Wand in hand.

Looking for the perfect spell.

It was harder then it looked for all the books we had on magic there never seemed to be the perfect spell. Everything was always to safe. I needed something that would create the biggest impact. I needed something that I could look back on and know that I was genius. However everything I looked up was always too bland never enough power, never enough...MAGIC. I had this feeling that there was more magic out there then just in these books.

There had to be.

All I could do was switch bodies with someone, or make there hair explode. This was week magic I needed, something powerful. However I could never ask my parents about that, they would just ignore it and say I was imagining things. Maybe they were right, maybe this was it. Despite this, I needed more something more.

I searched through the piles of my dad papers. tossing the unimportant ones around the room. I knew that sooner or later my parents would come in and scream at me. It was always me. However though they thought like that it wasn't always true. I mean most of the time it was but not always.

Now it was my time to get back at them.

Let me explain my reason for all this mischief. I needed to go to a concert tonight, my parents wouldn't let me, therefore the only logical solution would be to do something that would allow me to go. Argo I have to make them leave the house.

It was harder then it seemed. After my other incidents, my parents have kept a close eye on me. They wouldnt let me five feet next to them with wand. Or with anything for that matter.

There was nothing.

I tossed the book across the room and it landed on the wall with a thud, and slowly slid down till it finally found the floor. I put my hands on my forehead and my elbows on the table. I breathed in and out calming my self down. I could here what my parents would say when they came in "ALEX! Once again you ruined everything. Clean it up" I knew the consequence for my curiousness. I just hoped that I first could get something out of this.

There had to be more, there just had to be.


	2. Chapter 2: The thief was caught

"ALEX!" I heard a call from outside our magic studio.

I was caught, this was it. I scurried around the room trying to clean up the loose papers that were scattered on the floor. I messily put everything back where it was. I was just about to pick up the book that I angrily threw across the room when....

"Alex! What are you doing" My mother began. She walked into the room with a expression of disbelief, as she scanned the room, looking very carefully at the messy papers that were placed on the shelves of the library. Then to me picking up the book of magic; that I wasn't allowed to touch.

"Um..." I had to come up with something. Some great lie that would allow me to get away with one more incident. "I was just... cleaning up" I said while I picked up the book and raced over the shelves on the opposite side of the room. I then went and pretended to fix the paper.

"Aah huh?" she questioned with one eye brow raised.

I just shrugged and went back to more cleaning. I then turned around to see if she was still there questioning my motives, however she was not. I gave a sigh of relief, then I turned around to see looking at the book I had picked up.

"Alex how many times have I told you to stop snooping around here?" she yelled. I stood there quietly hoping that she would let me of with a warning. However I had a feeling that this was not one of those times.

"I was just curious" I began "I just wanted to know some more magic" I explained my mother looked at me with tons of skepticism. I stood there making innocent eyes and she finally walked away leaving me there to learn my lesson.

NOT

I went back to look through the book, however I must have missed the part where she walked out the door with it in her hand. That was my last hope all the other books I have looked through had been confiscated as well. That was my last resort and I had lost it due to my foolishness. I let out an angry sigh of disappointmeant as Justin came in taking a glimpse of me grabbing a book and about to walk out.

How rude was that?

I was in pain from loosing the only other option that I had to go to that party and Justin just left?

"Yo" I began "Justin! Cant you see that your sweet innocent sister is in pain"

"What? Oh sorry, I don't have a sweet innocent sister." he said trying to sound genius as he once again attempted to leave the room

"Oh I'm sorry did I do something to disappoint you? Because I thought older brothers were supposed to be kind to there younger sisters." I snapped back

"Yea Alex" he started "But you do relies that that goes both way right?"

I didn't have comeback for that one, so instead I just rolled my eyes. He once again attempted to leave the room when he was struck by the question of what I was doing here. I just said that I was helping mom clean up. Obviously he didn't believe me so instead of arguing he just left me there alone ready to charge off and attempt to find another spell.

"Yes" I yelled to myself. I started searching again. I had left my wand on the table I pick it up and examined it.

What kind of wand was this?

It almost looked like a baby toy. Something a five year old would play with. It wasn't anything cool with it, it was just boring. The ones in the books were made of a magical metal or an enchanting piece of pine, however this was not it glowed up when in use and died back down to a creamy white when finished. Despite this there was no denying that this had power however like I mentioned before it was never enough to please me.

I sat down and observed it more brushing my hands on the handle then to the tip which was the slightest bit warm. I placed it down and went to the library there I picked up the usual maigc book, the one that Max, Justin and I use every lesson. I scanned though it making sure I didn't miss anything. There was transfiguration spells, simple ones.

My wand was new, according to the wizard cataloge it was "The new and improved one" however there was nothing improved about it except the color had changed from a scarlet red to a marble white. That was the only difference, and it was a waste of money. On the bright side it matched with everything I wore.

Yea your right stupid reason.

It was true though.

"ALEX" my mother called in a shaky voice from what appeared to be the kitchen of the sub shop that we owned.

"Yea mom" I said. I was tired of this she was calling me again and I was most definitely not in the mood. I opened the doors which lead to the kitchen my mother was now lined up by the door with my brothers and my dad next to her. They were looking up at the sky.

"What is it mom you know I have work..." I trailed off I looked up in the same direction they were.

Black things were swerving in the sky and they were heading right towards us.


	3. Chapter 3: the nightmare begins

**Hey guys.... I hope you like this chapter. Now things are starting to get exciting.... sweetness..... anyway enjoy and please comment.**

* * *

"What is that?" I asked looking skeptically up at the sky. It was a clear day however the sky was still a dark shade of blue. We were looking up, at what looked to be, extremely large black birds. No maybe not it could be.... ooooo I know its those squirrel parachute people that like jump out of airplanes in a flying squirrel uniform..... that's it....

Or maybe not.

I don't know. It looks more like flying cloth than anything else. However the black mysterious objects got closer and closer. They looked more like people were dressed in these black clothes.

Maybe it was a new sport?

I shared my ideas with the rest of my family. They zoned me our listening to Justin make this grand speech about how they were like a rare type of Japanese flying bird that only came around during the summer solstice or something weird like that. But I will tell you one thing there is no way that that was a bird. There are no birds are human sized that wear a black dress, at least that I know of.

As Justin kept explaining I looked up at the sky. They were circling around like vultures... waiting for prey... waiting for.... us?

Maybe these were magical creatures coming after us. I left my family there and raced to the family magic room, and once again searched through the books. I was looking for the one that had info on magical creatures.

I cursed under my breath. My mom must of took it. I ran with all my strength back to my family, however there eyes were now starstruck. The black blobs were now hovering outside of our restaurant. I paused in my tracks.

There faces were like giant black holes. There mouth was the center, even from behind closed doors I could here the sound of their breathing.

In, out. In out.

It was like a cold gust of wind. There bodies were covered in a destroyed cloak that was horribly cut at the bottom where no feet were present. They were just floating, just floating in mid air. we stood quietly for a moment. Our bodies lifeless.

This was the moment where my whole life changed.

The middle black cloaked man let out a howl and went straight through the glass of our restaurant as if there was nothing there. My mother screamed and ran under the table. Max ran his body against Justin and they slid again the radiator. My father was there just standing there his face staring straight at the blob, that's when the stranger thing happened...

The blob started sucking his face.

"DAD!" I yelled and ran back to the magic room to get my wand.

By the time I returned my father was on his knees.

There was no spells I knew of that would be able to help so I casted anything I could think of, but nothing worked it stood there as if nothing was happening. I threw myself at my father tuging on him begging him to come with me.

"Dad" I said in a cracked voice as tears were streaming down my face.

"Come on Dad, come with me." However he just looked aimlessly at the monster.

I was just about to give up when this blinding light was shot through the right window. I had to cover my eyes because of the brightness. A deer appeared out of the light dancing through it, as if it was grass. It spun and played then it ran right through the monsters sending them to plummet out of the restaurant.

My father was now a pail color. As if all the life had been drained from him. However he was still alive I could here him breathing. However if he was he wouldn't be for long if I didn't get help. Hospital was out of the question, they would ask what caused this and even I wasn't smart enough to create a fake illness. Even so I don't think they would be able to treat him. I decided to wake my mother. However she had hit her head on the table and was laying there unconscious. Justin and Max were still terrified piled in the corner.

I heard footsteps coming from the window where the light had come from three people stepped forward.

The middle one, a boy, stepped forward and went over to my father and bent by his side. He then said some mumbo jumbo words and my father was now his original tan skin tone and was well enough to get up. Just like that. The other two stood behind him as if they were his servants or followers, just watching.

The boy walked over to me, who was feet away from my father.

"Hi" he began, giving me a hand "I'm Harry Potter"


End file.
